The Greatest Search of Boba Fett
by GestaltGlitchCombaticonLover
Summary: Echo, Droidbait, Cutup and Hevvy are dead... or are they? Ninety-Nine, feeling otherwise, recruits the infamous clone Boba Fett, to find out what really happened. Rated T for wiggle room in future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Hope

99 stood in the room where the Domino Squad had met before their majorities death. He held the training helmet of the newest edition to his collection. ARC Trooper Echo's helmet. He looked back over his shoulder at the other three helemts that had once belonged to Hevvy, Droidbait and Cutup.

Ninety-Nine looked down at the helmet in his hands that Fives had delivered to him just that morning. With careful reverance, he set it down next to the other three helmets and slowly sat down in front of them. Hevvy. He had been so strong, had placed all the pressures on himself rather than his brothers. He had died for his brothers Echo and Fives.

Droidbait. The one that was always fooling around with the droids, and always arguing with Droidbait. Getting rebuked for playing as "bait" in training. He had died by droids.

Cutup. The joker of the group. Bric had said that he could never take anything seriously. He had been eaten by some sort of strange space slug.

Ninety-Nine called himself Dominic, in honor of the Domino Squad, a Domino Squad that was the very best recruits. Yes, they had needed help to understand what they should be doing, and Ninety-Nine had helped them happily. Now they were gone.

"No." Ninety-Nine muttered calmly to himself. "The Domino Squad exists. They are separated, but alive. He had a feeling in his heart that the four missing Dominos still lived. Deserters, maybe. Disillusioned, maybe. Captured, maybe. But LIVING. Ninety-Nine was sure. And he was going to find out, one way or another. Before Fives could die witht he false thought that his comrades had perished. It was horrible to be the last one left. You had all the memories. You had all the grief and pressure. You started to make mistakes. No, Ninety-Nine had to find the other four of Domino Squad before they were lost forever. He would need help. He in his form couldn't do much, and would therefore need to enlist the aid of someone else. Someone who could do more than he could even think of doing. Someone who knew how clones would think. Someone who would respect them as clones and not as just another job. That's why Ninety-Nine had decided to enlist a clone. A rogue clone maybe, but an unaltered, intelligent clone. Trained  
directly by the template Jango Fett. The clone he thought of was none other than the infamous Bounty Hunter Boba Fett.

He had sent his wish to the bounty hunter, but had no idea if Boba Fett would care enough to do it. All Ninety-Nine could do right now was wait. Wait and hope that the cloned Mandalorian would come to an old failed clone's aid.

Ninety-Nine looked at the four helmets on the table before him. Each one unique with scrapes and dents. Each one with different memories. Each one with a different owner, a different name, then down at the gradutation medal Hevvy had given him. Yes, Ninety-Nine thought. Boba Fett would come. He had to come.

"Please don't send me there, Fett! I'll do anything!" Boba Fett's most recent catch pleaded in vain as Boba Fett shut the cage door and headed up to the cockpit, lifting off of the planet of Dattooine and setting hyperspace coordinates for the planet of Tattooine where he would drop his most recent find off to Jabba the Hutt.

Slave I jolted as it entered hyperspace, and Boba Fett heard his bounty, Rish Nevan, squeal as he was smashed to the opposite end of the cage. Not that Boba felt any sympathy whatsoever.

Once Slave I was safely in orbit, Boba Fett unclasped his crash webbing and climbed down the ladder. He didn't give Rish a glance as he opened one of the lockers to remove medical supplies. Rish had scored a lucky hit with his blaster pistol to the Mandalorian's arm. Just a small burn, nothing that Boba Fett couldn't handle. He pulled out some bacta and applied the gel to the burn, never once letting his eyes leave the human that was watching him in fear from within the holding cage.

"Please, Fett! He'll kill me!" Rish tried again, pleading desperately.

Boba Fett looked at him but said nothing, instead packing up all of his medical supplies and replacing it in the medical locker. He turned and looked at Rish, who had opened his mouth to speak again. Rish shut his mouth and watched as he headed up the ladder.

"Please! He'll kill me!" He shouted.

"Then don't steal!" Boba shouted back. "May he kill you slowly." He muttered as he sat down in the pilot's chair again.

He stared out at the stars as they streaked past the viewport. Hyperspace travel had never grown old for Boba. He remembered watching it when he was little with his father... he had been in the co-pilot's seat then. Boba shook his head. Let the past stay in the past, so he just sat back and allowed himself to doze off.

The cockpit alarm beeped to let him know they were leaving hyperspace, and Boba Fett immediately fastened his crash webbing into place as he flipped the controls to manual.

Slave I jerked out of hyperspace and this time, Rish made no sound, wish made Boba smile grimly. Stupid enough to steal from a Hutt, but smart enough to not make the same mistake twice.

Boba Fett went through the usual landing procedures and headed down to the planet's surface, however he did not land and continued flying over the sandy ground toward Jabba's palace, landing where he usually did and climbing down from the cockpit.

"Please.." Rish began to speak, but the cold t-shaped visor caused his words to freeze in his mouth.

Boba Fett motioned with his gun. "Get out." He ordered. Rish's shoulders slumped and he slowly made his way out and down the boarding ramp. However, the second his feet touched the sand, he ran for it. Boba Fett watched for a moment, amused. He had expected as much, and, with a flick of his wrist, a wire wrapped around Rish's legs, causing him to stumble and fall.

Well, as long as it gets you inside. Boba muttered to himself, dragging the screaming Rish into the palace.

Boba Fett made his way to Jabba's throne, the occupants of the room stepping out of the way and staring down at the screaming human being dragged behind the bounty hunter.

Jabba watched delightedly as Boba Fett, with one jerk, dragged Rish to a stop between himself and Jabba.

"Ah, Fett! Always a pleasure!" Jabba announced loudly, staring down at Rish. "I cannot say the same for you, Nevan." He boomed.

Rish just stared up at the giant slug and shivered in fear.

Guards stepped forward, but Boba dragged Rish away from them. "Not until I'm paid." He growled to Jabba.

"You always were right to the point, Fett. Or rather, to the credit." Jabba laughed loudly, the other occupants joining in. "Watch your account and in a few moments, one million credits will be forwarded."

Boba watched and once the numbers were bumped up, Boba released Rish and watched indifferently as he was dragged away.

"Another great job, Fett!" Jabba hummed. "Will you be staying?"

"No." Boba answered, turning and heading off toward where he had left Slave I.

"A shame." Jabba said loudly.

Not really, Boba thought in annoyance. When he stayed at Jabba's Palace, there had to be an extremely good reason for it. Like the time when Slave I was almost reduced to scrap metal by pirates.

Boba Fett checked around Slave I for any tracking devices, checking twice since he was in no hurry, and finding nothing, climbed up into the cockpit, flying to Mos Eisley where he would stay until a job worth his while came up.

Boba hated having time. It gave a man too much time to think, and gave people a lot of time to find him for their useless jobs.

Landing, Boba began to head out when he noticed his holoprojector beeping. He sighed. If it was that good-for-nothing kid that kept calling, he was going to... His rant ceased as the form of the blue image of a handicapped clone appeared.

"I am sorry to bother you, Boba." He started softly, and Boba Fett slowly sat down. It was Ninety-Nine. The clone that had been so friendly to Boba whenever he was upset that his father was gone.

Ninety-Nine looked around him nervously. "Domino Squad is gone, Boba. At least, four of them. Echo, Hevvy, Droidbait and Cutup." Boba felt sorry for Ninety-Nine. He had loved the Domino Squad since he had first saw them. Boba, however, had only seen them a couple times when on one of his secret visits to Ninety-Nine. The old clone had told him about the five.

"But I'm not so sure that they are. Boba, I called you. I cannot pay, but I need someone good. Someone who would not think of this as another job, but as finding lost brothers." Ninety-Nine looked around again. "I cannot say more, but if you come, I can give you the details." And with that, the blue holo dissipated.

Boba climbed back into the cockpit and set coordinates for Kamino. Ninety-Nine had helped him, and Boba Fett would return the favour. Besides... he had nothing else to do.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

"Ninety-Nine." Boba nodded at the old, crooked clone janitor.

"Ah, Boba Fett, so nice to see you well." A crooked grin spread over 99's face. "You've gotten so big! Your father'd be proud."

Boba nodded slightly. "Yes. I'd hope that he would've been."

99's smile vanished slightly and he placed a hand on the young Mandalorian's shoulder. "There is no doubt that he'd have been proud of you." He cocked his head slightly. "And if my perspective means anything to you, I'd like to say that I am most proud of the man you are."

Boba slightly inclined his head to the old clone. "Thanks for that, Ninety-Nine." He said as he slowly removed his helmet in respect of his old friend.

99 nodded as he began to lead the way down the familiar halls of Tipoca City.

"What's the mission?" Boba asked, wanting to get straight to the point.

Looking over his shoulder at him, 99 shook his head, face suddenly saddened. "Four clones have gone missing. Four out of the five of Domino Squad."

Thinking through the statement, Boba spoke again. "Where were they last seen?" He asked, calculating where the four missing clones may have run.

99 looked away and sighed. "They are thought to be dead." The old clone answered sadly.

Boba stopped walking, causing the crippled clone to pull up beside him, craning his neck to look up at the young Mandalorian bounty hunter. "Was it confirmed?" Boba asked, annoyed.

Shaking his head, 99 looked up at the young warrior. "It was enough for it to be confirmed. But no one ever saw or found the bodies." He answered, looking up at the younger man with worried, hopeful eyes.

"No one saw or found the bodies, yet it's still confirmed?" Boba asked skeptically, beginning to walk again, calculating this new change of events. "So they're all sure that they died?"

99 turned faster than anyone would've expected him to have, denial written across his features. "Yes! But I'm _not_ sure, Boba!" He cried, anguish and grief in his voice.

Boba stood silently, watching the crippled man turn away and look out the windows at the stormy seas of Kamino.

"These waters... So unpredictable, powerful." 99 was nearly whispering as Boba stood at his back, listening patiently. "Confusion. It reminds me of Hevvy."

Boba waited silently as the old clone spoke his heart and mind, nearly oblivious to the young Mandalorian warrior. "But then, it's in turmoil, constantly stirring with anger and unforgiveness. In that way, it reminds me of you, Boba." 99 looked over his shoulder at him now, and Boba straightened.

"That is a strange conclusion, Ninety-Nine." Boba answered, annoyed and beginning to feel anger rise up in him. "I.."

99 ignored him and looked back out at the waters. "Think, Boba. They swirl with anger and hatred. It's powerful and cold."

Boba came up next to him and looked out and the angry seas, then down at the crippled clone as a mutated hand was placed against his chest, pushing slightly.

"Yet..." 99 looked up at him. "Yet, if it allows all the emotions to leave... releases these terrible spirits, it finds peace and happiness. Calm. In the storm."

Boba looked away from the old clone, who grabbed his arm. "Hevvy found that place, Boba." He cocked his head and gave that crooked smile of his. "It's time that you found yours."

Shaking his head, Boba turned away from the old clone. "I will find that place when Mace Windu is gone, Ninety-Nine. Not before."

99's head drooped as he shook it sadly, the sound of the boots belonging to the grown version of the boy he once knew, echoing down to him. An innocent boy, that had perished many years ago, and was replaced with it's dark twin. The day a father had died, and a son had watched.

The echoing footsteps stopped for a moment, and Boba looked back at him. "Upload all the information you have on the four missing Dominoes." He ordered. "And I mean everything. Even what they like and dislike to eat."

99's crooked smile creased his face again as he nodded appreciatively. "Thank you, Boba."

Boba inclined his head slightly and began to leave when he turned back. "And 99," he said, waiting until he was sure he had the older clone's attention before continuing. "Who, in all of Kamino, is the fifth?"

99's smile faded. "The fifth, Boba, is Fives." He responded, sobered by the poor Domino Squad survivor's grief and anguish. "And he's not doing well, wish is why I ask you to hurry."

Nodding slightly to himself, Boba turned his cold visor onto the janitor. "Does he know of this?"

99 shook his head. "No. No he doesn't."

Boba looked at the ground as he slowly turned and disappeared out into the rain again, glad for the freezing rain to wash away his feelings of confusion. Confusion that 99 had caused. The old clone was too wise for his own good.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Boba Fett sat within the Slave I at his built-in console. He stared at the files that 99 had uploaded on the four missing members of Domino Squad as rain drummed on the hull of his ship.

He had decided to remain on Kamino while he read up on the four clones, and then set out after visiting Fives. The remaining Domino would know everything there was to know about the other Domino's, and he needed to know _everything_.

Sighing, Boba opened the file on Droidbait. "Deceased. Killed by commando droids on the Rishi moon..." He read aloud to himself. _Rishi moon. That's nearby._ He mused quietly to himself. There wasn't much on Droidbait, besides the fact that he and the other Dominoes had failed their final exam but were given a second chance by Jedi Master Shaak Ti.

Boba felt anger rise in his stomach from the ashes of the fire kindled at the death of his father, reading the Jedi's name causing it to rekindle.

_'I shouldn't stay long if Jedi are around.'_ Boba thought. _'They'll just start trouble... I wonder if they even know that I'm here...'_

Shaking his head and pushing down the feelings of anger, Boba opened the file of Cutup. Cutup had also disappeared on the Rishi moon, but the report claimed he was eaten by a Rishi eel, one that Captain Rex of the 501st later dispatched. He was a joker, insubordinate and didn't take things too seriously.

"So that's two on the Rishi moon." Boba said thoughtfully. "If they had a good relationship then..." Rolling the thought over in his mind, the Mandalorian made a mental note to mention it to Fives, and see if his suspicions were true.

Lodging away his careful thoughts, Boba moved on to Hevvy's file, reading aloud. "Hevvy, the leader of Domino squad, aggressive, insubordinate, made his own rules, argumentative, brave, sacrificed himself for his comrades... on the Rishi moon."

_'This is all too coincidental.'_ Boba thought silently. _'Three clones disappearing on one moon, from three different factors?'_

Intrigued, Boba Fett hurriedly moved to Echo's file. Echo was the most recent, and had disappeared on a planet other than the other three: Lola Salu. It had been a mission to save some guy, Boba didn't care to read about that.

_'So three disappear on one planet, the bodies never found... a fourth on a separate planet, but the body never found...'_ Boba shook his head. The case was intriguing, and there was definitely a strange scent around the whole story. He had to speak to Fives before he left.

Knocking on the hull of the Slave I alerted him to someone's presence.

Boba silently chastised himself for not paying close attention to the security screens, which had been blinking a silent warning for several moments.

Looking at the cams, Boba could see a clone standing outside, allowing him to relax as he stepped onto the ramp, allowing it to lower him to the ground before the clone, who stepped back to make room.

The clone stared at him through his helmet, as if waiting for something, but Boba remained silent. If the clone had something to say, he'd get the hint.

"Sir." The clone saluted for a moment, but Boba just remained still and silent, like a fearsome warrior in the rain and thunder. He inclined his head to let his... brother... know that he was listening.

"Sir." The clone repeated, glancing behind himself at the doors that he must've just exited. "Ninety-Nine sent me to warn you."

Boba straightened ever so slightly, ears open and senses sharpened.

"Ninety-Nine said to warn you that two Jedi have arrived, and are aware of your presence." The clone looked back at him. "They came here because they heard that _you_ were here. They're coming here, and Ninety-Nine fears that they're going to arrest you."

"They can try." Boba responded monotonously, turning to go back into the Slave I when the clone grabbed his shoulder.

Instinctively, Boba twisted from the grasp, rounding on the clone, but stopping himself from striking back.

Surprised, the clone seemed to realize his mistake and pulled his hand away.

They stared at each other in the rain before the clone spoke again. "Ninety-Nine said to tell you that a trooper named Fives is with them."

Interested now, Boba thought this over for a moment. "Who are the Jedi?" He asked curiously.

"There's two Jedi, Kenobi and Skywalker. But then there's an apprentice, Ahsoka Tano... I didn't think she counted." The clone answered.

Boba snorted. The clone was obviously newer, and hadn't had a chance to see the Jedi in action yet like the others had.

"And the clones?" Boba demanded.

"There's Captain Rex, Commander Cody, Fives and about a dozen others." The clone responded, glancing back over his shoulder to look for the group he was reporting on, afraid of being caught in the act and labelled a traitor.

"Go." Boba ordered, pointing to the doors at the opposite end of the platform. "You've done your job."

Relieved, the clone ran for the doors, passing from sight just as the one's behind him opened, submitting three Jedi and about fifteen clone troopers.


	4. Chapter 4

_(Hey, new chapter... Yeah. Life's been hectic lately. I'm trying to find a job and a lot of other activities/stuff are getting in the way. Sorry for the long wait, and I hope you enjoy. Thanks to all of you that took the time to fav/follow/review!)_

**Chapter 4:**

"Fett!" One Jedi shouted, igniting a blue lightsaber.

Boba Fett recognized Anakin Skywalker and brought his rifle up into a ready position. "It's been a long time, Jettii." He responded coolly, looking over to group of clones that were slowly spreading out in a half circle around him.

"Step away from the ship, Fett." Obi-Wan Kenobi ordered, igniting his own lightsaber as he stood alongside his ex-apprentice. "We only want to talk."

Boba remained silent, but kept his rifle ready as he took advantage of his 360 degree helmet view to search for his target: Fives.

Rex and Cody were alongside their respective generals, while the young Padawan was slightly behind the two senior Jedi.

"We will not ask you again." Obi-Wan's voice sounded through the rain again. "Step away from the ship."

Boba's eyes finally alighted on the clone he was searching for, the blue handprint over his chest marking him as the last surviving member of Domino Squad.

_There you are._ Boba whispered inwardly as his eyes kept flicking between the clones and Jedi, from his front view to back.

"Ever the diplomat, Kenobi." Boba finally responded, having not moved from where he stood before the ramp of Slave I. "But no."

Anakin started towards him, and Boba slightly lowered his stance, his movements caught by the Jedi, whose eyes flared with anger. Like two opposite elements, ice and fire, facing off, so Boba and Anakin faced each other. Two silent warriors.

But Boba was keeping an eye on Fives, who was three feet away at his back left. If he would move closer, then he would be scot free.

"Last time, Fett." Anakin growled as he slowly moved closer. "Step away from the ship."

Boba saw the flash of movement from the clones around him, and Fives dove for him. Sidestepping, Boba grabbed the clone's wrist and twisted it, forcing him to drop the gun.

The surrounding clones and Jedi all stopped in mid-step when they suddenly realized what had happened.

With the leverage and person he needed now in his grasp, Boba grinned from beneath his helmet at those surrounding him.

"It seems the tables have turned." Obi-Wan Kenobi murmured as he slowly straightened from the tensed and ready combat crouch.

Boba shook his head. "The tables were always in my favour, Kenobi." He responded. "You just assumed otherwise."

"Alright, Fett." Kenobi nodded at him. "Release Fives and you may leave."

Shaking his head again, Boba pulled the clone tighter against him. "I'm taking him with me." He responded, his words making Anakin step forward. "No you aren't." The young Jedi responded, igniting his lightsaber again.

The Mandalorian warrior just stared at him, pushing the pistol he held against the clone's helmet. "You even try to get near me, I'll kill him."

Kenobi grabbed Anakin's arm. "Let him go." He ordered.

Realizing that he now had the opening he needed, Boba Fett moved backwards up the ramp and into the Slave, dragging the struggling clone with him.

"Tell me," Boba said as he shut and locked the hatch. "Whatever made you try such a foolish move?" He asked as he dragged Fives with him into the cockpit.

Fives stared at him. "Why would I tell you?"

Boba looked at him. "Ninety-Nine hired me. To search for your missing squad." He said slowly, glancing at him. "But in order to do that, I needed you. Your foolish move just helped me."

Understanding dawned in the clone's eyes and the Mandalorian released him. "Now. Answer my question. What made you attack me like that?"

Fives placed a hand to his helmet in an embarrassed gesture. "Ninety-Nine said that you were blind in your left eye."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

Boba Fett had only stared at Fives for several moments before nodding. "Uh huh." He murmured, winning in his inward fight to not laugh.

Fives was watching him and shrugged before getting to the point that most caught his attention. "You're going to help me find the Domino Squad?" He asked hopefully.

Nodding at the other clone's eager laden voice, Boba turned away from him and got into the cockpit quickly, taking off in the Slave I before the Jedi could get any ideas, shooting off into the storm-riddled skies of Kamino, heading out into space.

Fives appeared behind him now, clutching the back of the chair to keep from falling over as he looked around. "You're cockpit is place in an annoying position." He muttered, making Boba smirk. He had said the exact same thing to his father, Jango Fett, when he was young.

"If I was you, I'd stop jawing about random things and sit down." Boba responded in an agitated tone. "Because she's got a bit of a jolt when she hits hyperspeed."

Recognizing the tone of voice, Fives sat in the co-pilot's place, fastening the crash webbing. "You sounded just like one of our trainers... He always said stuff as if it were optional." The younger clone laughed slightly. "But his tone always gave us warning."

A nod was the only sign that Boba gave to Fives to let him know that he was listening. He didn't want to have any kind of conversation until they were away from Kamino and the Jedi.

Picking up on this, Fives fell silent and waited in silence as Boba's fingers moved adaptly over the consoles and buttons, knowing what to do and when without having to really think about it, due to the many times they had done it.

Boba finally put in coordinates for the place where the first three Dominoes, Hevvy, Cutup and Droidbait, had disappeared.

The Mandalorian smirked beneath his helmet when the Slave I gave her familiar, teeth rattling jolt before going into hyperspeed, Fives giving a surprised grunt from beside him.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Boba said in his emotionless tone, casting a sidelong glance at the clone, who waved a hand at him. "You did."

Boba stared at him for a few more minutes before nodding once. "Good. Because I won't next time." He answered.

Silence fell between the two, which was broken, no doubt, by Fives. "So, uh, where are we going?" He asked slowly, glancing at the Mandalorian beside him.

Allowing the silence to stretch for a long time, Boba Fett decided to answer his question in great detail. "I was reading through the files of your squadmates." He answered while watching the stars become long trails of dazzling white.

Fives nodded for him to continue.

"I was searching for patterns in the way they disappeared." Boba continued, glancing at him now. "Tell me. Who was close to who in your squad?"

The ARC trooper laughed aloud. "That's simple. Hevvy was alone, sort of our leader." He answered. "Droidbait and Cutup were close, and then Echo and I." Fives added, cocking his head. "Why?"

Boba had thought this was the case and looked at Fives again. "How good of a leader was Hevvy? Did the rest listen to him?" He asked.

Fives laughed. "Hevvy used to be terrible, but after he had a talk with 99, he was great. He got along best with Droidbait and Cutup. Those two would almost always listen to him."

The Mandalorian glanced at the ARC trooper. "But not you and Echo?"

Shrugging, Fives frowned beneath his helmet. "Not really. We obeyed orders, but we weren't like latched onto him like the other two were." He answered. "Why?"

Boba nodded to himself. "I found it curious that three of your squadmates would vanish on the same planet." He responded, looking over at Fives again. "Especially the three closest to each other. So I am going to go and investigate.

Fives stared at him for several moments in silence, beginning to see where he was going with his statement, nodding. "Then where are we going?"

Turning to look out at the passing stars, Boba answered. "Rishi moon."


End file.
